


Aliana Drabble #3

by orphan_account



Series: Aliana Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alicia doesn't like shopping, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Diana totally bribes her, F/F, holiday fic, it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt “I’m not going in.” - “Then we’re not going to get a treat after.”





	Aliana Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Diana and Alicia # 62? (SLA)

Alicia groaned as she flopped down onto the bench in the middle of the busy shopping mall. It was two weeks before Christmas and they just found out Travis and Chis wouldn’t be going to visit Chris’ grandparents in New Zealand after all. Which meant they needed presents for them now, instead of waiting until the week after Christmas to get them like they had originally planned since the two would have been gone until new years.

“You gonna make it.” Diana teased as she sat down beside Alicia on the bench, all of their shopping bags at their feet remind them just how long they had been shopping today.

“Nope. Totally done. You’ll have to carry me to the car. Or get one of those carts and throw me in it with the bag.” Alicia replied tiredly as she slumped to the side and settled with her head on Diana’s shoulder for support. Her feet hurt, her back ached from carrying the heavy bags of gifts, and she was getting hungry.

“We just need to hit the book store and then we’re done for the day.” Diana assured, giving Alicia a kiss on the forehead before moving to a stand.

Alicia looked across the crowded hallway to the book store, it was packed with customers and looked like a madhouse thanks to a last minute Christmas sale. “I’m not going in.” She said resolutely, feeling her anxiety level rise at the thought of having to shove past so many people just to find the books Madison suggested they get Travis.

Diana followed Alicia’s line of sight and looked back to her with a smile as she said sweetly “Then we’re not going to get a treat after.”.

Alicia raised a eyebrow in question, but otherwise made no move to stand.

Diana just grinned and pulled out a coupon for half priced meals at their favorite restaurant. “Was gonna surprise you with these when we were done, but if you don’t want to go I suppose I can give them to Nick.” She said with a shrug as she went to pocket the coupon again.

Alicia was up like a shot, grabbing their bags and heading for the busy store. Diana followed her with a laugh, running to catch up with her girlfriend and wrap a comforting arm around her as they made their way into the fray to get the last of their shopping done.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> 


End file.
